Artegor Nexus
'''Artegor Nexus '''is a former football player for The Akillians who would later gain prominence by both playing for and coaching The Shadows. Appearance Artegor is a tall person, having spiky black hair and dark glasses. He also has two lines on both sides of his face. He wears a red jacket underneath a black vest. On Paradisia, he wore a flowered shirt and shorts. Personality Artegor Nexus is a very stern and proud individual, who wants victory over anything else, no matter the cost. As a footballer, he was immensely talented and because of that, he joined the Shadows, one of the most powerful GFC teams. After Aarch left the Shadows because of his Smog Illness, he started to hate his former best friend, even trying to hurt his new team, the Snow Kids. However, after Aarch saved his life and helped him cure his own Smog Illness, Artegor became much more friendly towards his friend, helping him coach the Snow Kids. As a coach, Artegor is very strict, considering that a player must work immensely hard to achieve success in the GFC. He is also known for his unusual strategies, such as focusing on Yuki as a midfielder. After he left coaching, he joined Arcadia Sports and started a conflict with fellow analyst, Barry Land. Artegor's main focus is on serious play and he disagrees with chaotic play styles, such as The Cyclops's. History Past He was a striker for The Akillians but after the explosion of The Metaflux on Akillian, he went on to join The Shadows as a striker with his good friend, Aarch. After Aarch left The Shadows, Artegor felt betrayed and broke his friendship with his former teammate. At some point, he returned to Akillian and became the coach of the Red Tigers. Season 1 After Aarch challenges Artegor and his team Red Tigers to a match to determine who would represent Akillian in the Galactik Football Cup. Artegor excepts the match, after the Snow Kids win Artegor leaves the Red Tigers, and joins The Shadows to manage them. Season 2 When Artegor lost the The Smog his body suffered and he fell ill but was cured by Dame Simbai and Aarch. After Aarch saved him he temporarily became the Assistant Coach for the Snow Kids, helping Yuki develop a powerful head play. He later went back to The Shadows when The Smog returned and they lost to The Xenons. Season 3 Artegors become the Assistant Coach of the Snow Kids during Paradisian Tournament. He quits The Shadows and Sinedd replaces him. Arch and Artegor were in good relationship but they had a fight, when Artegor was talking with Adium about Aarch but Aarch misunderstand that Adium and Artegor was dating. After The Paradisian Tournament Artegor quit the Assistant Coach's job and started working in Arcadium Sport. He also assists Warren and D'Jok in Club Galactik. Gallery Artegor The Akillians Kit.png Artegor Nexus.jpg Artegor The Shadows Kit.png 10101.jpg 19071.jpg Bandicam 2018-03-07 21-41-37-483.jpg bandicam 2018-03-28 23-05-26-941.jpg Bandicam 2018-03-28 23-13-05-961.jpg bandicam 2018-03-28 23-13-09-941.jpg bandicam 2018-03-28 23-13-12-250.jpg bandicam 2018-03-28 23-13-32-688.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-03 23-55-02-858.jpg Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Akillians Category:The Shadows Category:Striker Category:Coach Category:Snow Kids